The Truth
by shifty53
Summary: 500 years before operation impending doom, Almighty Tallest Miyuki and Amlighty Tallest Spork have been given strange creatures that can do all their work but the power goes to their head when they create a shocking conspiracy while only 1 objects
1. Chapter 1 A painful defeat

Chapter:1

Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez

We all have so many questions but do we dare to ask certain questions.

Sometimes it's not a matter of whether we want to know these things at all.

This is the story of an Irken who dared to oppose the will of almighty tallest Miyuki and Spork.

But instead He discovered a shocking conspiracy.

Unit387 POV

Orbit of planet Irk 500 years before operation impending doom.

"387! They just took out life support!" Shouted one my many soldiers. I couldn't move, at that point I knew we were all going to die. Just then I noticed my second in command approach me. "Sir all our ships main functions are offline."

I had always wondered why he always remained so calm despite everything. "Is there anything you wish to do?" He said. "As a matter of fact yes, yes there is something I need to do!" I responded gladly. "Fetch me the data box I need to make some last recordings." "Then what will you do?" "We could drift in space for hundreds if not thousands of years." I thought for a moment. "Then I'll blow it out the airlock!"

"Sir with all due respect that plan will most likely fail." Suddenly I was filled with rage at his response." YOU DARE QUESTION MEEE!" I yelled. "No sir. Carry on." With that dealt with I started my recordings. In the recordings I explained our current traditions because I had learned how many of them would be wiped from our history. After about 6 hours of recording I finally started to feel myself dying. There was so little air I could feel it. In my last moments I loaded the data box into the airlock. Then I watched it drift until I could no longer see it.

Then I fell to floor, dead. My final thoughts were: would my final message make it? Will our whole race know of our pitiful failure to stop all this, or will it all be covered up? And then It all went black. My great adventure was over. I failed. Or did I!

Orbit planet Earth present time.

Zim POV

It was just any old day. everything happened the way it usually did. Gir was just, well let's see he did so many things. Well there was the screaming, crying, laughter. Oh I can't name everything he did. Oh and with Gir's craziness I didn't even notice that same filthy, big headed human enter my base.

And after everything finally settled down, My computer warned me of incoming Irken technology. At first I thought it was Tak, But it wasn't. The computer said it was nearly 500 years old. What I found that Earth day changed everything.

And so ends the first chapter. I enjoy criticism but please don't be harsh, criticism makes me improve the story but harsh words make me stop alltogether. Enjoy R&R


	2. Chapter 2:The Discovery

"Yes my tallest the base should be up and running soon." said one of the workers. "Oh, by the way we have detected a strange anomaly. Would you like us to exterminate it? Ugh fine. Everyone we're going to see what these things are be prepared.

None of them knew what would happen once they found these strange beings. But they really didn't care they just wanted it out of the way.

4 hours later.

"Tallest Miyuki , Tallest Spork, Incoming transmission." Shouted one of the tallest's personal guards. "Well what are you waiting for, accept their call!" Commanded Tallest Myuki. Just then an Irken worker appeared on the screen. "My Tallest their amazing they know everything about us, and they can do well anything you ask them!" "Get to the point." Said Tallest Myuki. "The point is that we can use them to improve our lives!" "If there so amazing then send them to our location." Said Tallest Myuki anxiously.

Later that day,

"What do you know about us." Asked Tallest Spork. "We know all. We know that you are one of the leaders of the Irken race." "Hmm. They do seem to know a lot." Said Tallest Spork. "They will prove to be very useful."Said Tallest Miyuki. "How would you fine creatures like to do all the work so we the Tallest don't have to." Said Tallest Spork. "We are willing to do anything to serve the Irken race." Said one of the strange bug like creatures.

"Then it's settled. We will make the announcement very soon." Said Tallest Miyuki. "Until then make sure nothing happens to these creatures." Said Tallest Spork.

2 days later.

"Greetings fellow Irkens. We have called you all here to announce one of the greatest discoveries in our brief existence." Said Tallest Spork. "All political matters will be run by these creatures that we have decided to call the control brains. Said Tallest Miyuki.

"Really you are going to entrust everything to these disgusting creatures!" Said someone in the crowd. "Unit 387? How dare you? You one of our most loyal disagrees with us?" Said Tallest Miyuki. "No I will not stand for this. The failed experiment with PAK technology was pushing it but this is too far. As one of the only elites I demand you stop this nonsense."

The crowd gasped. "YOU DARE DEMAND FROM THE TALLEST? Arrest him." Said Tallest Myuki angry and confused. Just then Unit 387 leaped to the stage and said "How can you all agree to this? Letting a race we know absolutely nothing about run all of our most sensitive matters. It makes no sense."

Just then one of the guards grabbed his shoulder. Unit 387 quickly reacted by pulling out his knife and slashing the throat of the guard before him. Then a swarm of guards attacked him each one meeting a fate similar to the fate of the guard he first killed. He slowly got tired, started making mistakes.

There were too many. He later awoke in a cell. He was to be executed.

Well I hope you all enjoy R&R


	3. Chapter 3: When eyes are opened

Unit 387 POV

I felt so stupid having killed beings of our own race. I reacted the only way I knew how. I couldn't believe that I had no say whatsoever. I was outraged. This had to be a joke. But I knew it was all real. Just then my thinking was interrupted by the screaming guards.

"BE QUIET!" I yelled back at them. No response. Then I noticed someone enter the hall my cell was kept in. He ran up and typed the code into the terminal outside of my cell. That caused the electric beams used as bars to power down.

"Unit 387." He said to me. "I'm glad we can finally meet in person." I was puzzled "Why would you help me?" I said confused "Oh my apologies I am Unit 617." He said. "I used to be a scientist but I became rather bored with that so I joined the Irken military."

"Ok but why did you save me?" I said still confused as ever. "Because you opened my eyes all of our eyes. I know that if we all refused to serve the tallest, they would hold no power. But there's the problem everyone is so afraid of going against the will of our leaders, but not you thanks to you me and some of my close friends have decided to help your cause."

"I don't know what to say. I felt so alone, like I didn't matter at all. Now I have my own army!" I said very delighted. "Uh not exactly. You see we are just an anonymous group of mercenaries. Well I'm not but my friends are and they are ready and willing to serve you."

"Good enough." I said. "You should hurry. We don't want to keep them waiting." Said Unit 617. "Good point. Let's get out of here."

2 hours later

"So what is this plan I hear of?" I said to the meanest looking group of mercenaries I had ever seen. "We're stealing a ship." Said one of the mercenaries. Just then 617 spoke up. "Yes we are going to steal the warship you served on so we can do some off world planning."

"The Invincible" "I remember that ship" I thought "It's docked nearby but it's heavily guarded." Unit 617 said slightly disappointed "So I could take a stealth team in to dispose of anyone that stands in our way." I said reassuring him of our success "Good." He said

15 minutes later

"Check is everyone in position?" I said over the monitor. "Check." "Good, see you all onboard the ship." I said confidently. I slowly moved up behind the two guards. I knew that I had to kill them both at the same time. Oh I wish I had two knives. I still managed to pull it off.

I plunged my knife through the back of his neck. As the other guard looked over I ran my blade across his neck killing him almost instantly. As I slowly worked my way to the ship I had to kill more and more of them finally there were none.

I sent the all clear message and boarded the ship. I waited until everyone was on board and then I told them to fire up the engines. As we made our way to orbit I sat in the commanding officers chair thinking: We will surely defeat the Tallest.

**Ok I changed the ships shitty name. Seroiusly wtf was I thinking when i put that?**


	4. Chapter 4: So It Begins

**Chapter 4: So It Begins**

**Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez **

Unit 387 POV

I walked through the door to my new quarters. They were amazing! I heard rumors while I was serving on this ship but I never actually saw it with my own eyes. The room was very large with 3 bedrooms, master bedroom, and a living and dining area.

I stepped into the master bedroom. It was very large and beautifully decorated. I was just simply amazed! I walked towards the bed and laid down to rest. I fell asleep to my thoughts. That was one of the only nights I was able to sleep peacefully.

The next thing I remember was the loud voice of the intercom transmitting from the bridge telling me to report so we could begin planning. I yawned and walked out of the room towards the elevator. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button to send me to the bridge. As I exited the elevator I heard the mercenaries debating their plans.

"No no no, that won't work. I say we send 387, after all he is more skilled than any of us." Said one of the mercenaries "Have you got something?" I said still just waking up "Yea we got a plan but we don't know who to send." He said "Details NOW!" I said losing my patience

"Well we just got word of the announcement of the control brains in another location on the planet. We need someone to be disguised as a guard to the tallest." He continued "We just don't know who to send." Said a different mercenary

"I'll do it!" I said proudly "Good because we don't have long." Said Unit 617 entering the room "What is it I need to do exactly?" I said "You need to find a guard by himself and kill him. Take his outfit and on my signal, which is when the tallest announce the control brains, kill the control brain that is being displayed. Send a message that we don't want the control brains in charge. It's not much but it will have to do until we have enough soldiers to wage an all out war."

I was about to speak up when I was interrupted by 617. "And don't worry we'll be in the audience ready to attack on the signal. "Ok good. So when will this happen?" I asked "In a few hours. Were already heading towards where this is supposed to happen. We should arrive at the very beginning of the assembly.

**2 hours later**

"387 are you in position?" said 617 over the headset "Not just yet. I have yet to kill the guard." I responded "You must hurry. We don't have long before the announcement." He said slightly nervous

I moved silently behind the guard watching his every move, listening to every word he said in hopes to get ahead of him. Finally he walked out to a balcony, alone. This was my chance. I hurried towards him and as he turned around responding to the sound of my footsteps I stabbed my knife into his skull.

That feeling, it was horrible. Every time I killed one of our own I felt part of myself die. I never before had such a problem with killing, but those were not Irkens. Thoughts ran through my mind as I stole his outfit and hid his body. Then all my regret was replaced with anger. They are dead because of the selfishness of the tallest. "One day I will kill them" I thought

"All guards of the tallest report to the stage." I rushed to the stage hoping I would make it in time. "Welcome. Today we will show you all something that will change everything" Tallest Spork said as I entered the stage. "We have found these creatures that could easily make our, I mean all of our daily lives much easier. What are these great creatures called you ask? We call them the control brains" Spork said.

That was the signal. Just then there were a cluster of explosions around the stage. Many were trapped by the debris. I had to save them. But I knew in order to do that I would have to abandon the mission.

I didn't care. I knew they were innocent. They didn't deserve to die for simply attending the announcement. I removed the mask that covered my face and rushed to help them. I cleared up some of the debris but enough to where the people could escape.

I told them to come with me and not knowing what else to do they followed. Their injuries were bad some couldn't walk. The ones that could walk assisted the severely injured. As we got to the docking station I called 617 and told him bring the ship in.

Moments later the ship arrived and I loaded the people onto the ship. I was furious. I stormed up to the bridge only to be greeted by the mercenaries commenting on how great the explosion was. But before I could say anything 617 walked in and asked me if I was able to complete my mission.

"ARE YOU MAD!" I yelled "WE AREN'T FUCKING TERRORISTS! "I…I'm sorry."617 replied sheepishly "I thought explosions would divert attention from you. I didn't consider the fact that innocent lives could be lost. I am truly sorry. You did the right thing…I didn't."

I sighed and said "hopefully these people will want to help us once they are healed." "Sir the medics will have to work around the clock. I don't think they will all live." He said there were at the least 400 people I knew we would lose around 100 "Then that's your fault isn't it 617.

It was so hard to fall asleep that night. All I could think about was the poor souls that have already died and the many that will die. I wish I could have prevented this.

So ends another chapter if you are reading this please review I allow anonymous reviews


	5. Chapter 5: The Data Box

**Chapter 5: The Data Box**

**Invader Zim and all characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez**

**Unit 387 POV **

I sat up in my bed and yawned. I was still really upset about what happened. Even the mercenaries were upset and helped take care of the wounded. I felt I had been a bit harsh with 617. But maybe he will try to redeem himself by helping out. I spent all day helping take care of the wounded. I didn't see 617 almost all day. I was slightly worried about him.

Eventually I ran into him in the halls. "617 I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was a simple mistake. But all that matters now is that we are here now helping them." I said in hopes to cheer him up. "Commander I sincerely apologize for the bombs… So in hopes to gain your forgiveness I stayed up all night and found where all of the control brains are being held!" He said cheerfully. "Let's see it!" I said "Sir we are on our way now. We'll be there soon. I just hope that you can forgive me." "Of course I forgive you! Thank you 617."

**2 hours later **

**"**Is the ship in position? Open the hanger." I said over the radio headset. "PAK command: alpha 6." Just as I said that a large cluster of metal emerged from my PAK and engulfed my body. I was now wearing a fully metal battle suit that covered my body and head. And with that I leaped from the hanger and fell down into the atmosphere of IRK.

This was also a test of 617's prototype battle suit. The fall was long. I even caught fire while falling. For the first time in my life I was afraid. As I neared the surface I used the Heads Up Display to target where I would land. I hit the surface creating a large explosion and braking through the thick metal surface of the laboratory. I searched for the control brains but they were nowhere to be found.

Finally I said "What is this? Just then I was greeted by a familiar voice. "Use your head 387." Said the tallest Miyuki. I stood there just horrified. "Where are the control brains? I asked still horrified as ever.

"Ha, ha, ha. We knew you would come here seeking to kill the control brains 387. So we had them moved to a top secret location." She said "Before you die I must ask you something. You of all people, you the best our military had to offer. Why did you do this? Did we not give you enough honor, or rank? I thought that after everything we did for you that you would always be loyal to us. So you tell me. Why?"

I stood there silent for a moment, but eventually I spoke "Because I will not allow creatures that we barely know anything about control all of our sensitive matters. Oh you know what your right you didn't give me enough. You didn't give me any say. Always whatever you say goes no matter what. You know I hope the tallest that replace you and Spork after I kill you aren't so fucking lazy. You two are so lazy that you will let these mysterious creatures take over and do all your work for you. Damn I used to look up to you both. Now I want you both dead.

Miyuki stood there shocked by what I had just said to her. She looked almost hurt by my comments. But I was shocked by what happened next. "387. . .Because of everything you have done for us I will allow you to live today. But don't you dare think that I won't hunt you down."

"Finally something I say matters." I thought as she left. I think she knew what I said was true, but I don't think that she will actually do anything to change it. Eventually I decided to explore this now abandoned laboratory. I explored each and every room hoping to find something useful. After about an hour of searching, I found it, the box that would one day save our race.

I walked towards it not knowing what to expect. It was locked by a code but I was easily able to hack it. It had a much stronger firewall then any Irken tech. I had hacked before. "It must be something only the tallest are supposed to view." I thought as I was breaking through its' firewalls.

After about ten minutes of hacking, I finally broke through. I then began to browse through the documents. The first document I saw was titled: "OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM" I skimmed through paragraph after paragraph. It appeared to be a normal galactic conquest plan but, then I found something shocking. It seemed that one of the control brains had made a statement on a more efficient way to improve our military.

The control brains would take a pure strand of DNA from any Irken and genetically modify it and then insert the new DNA in a tube and store it away until its ready. When the Irken smeet is at a point where it can live outside of the tube it is then hatched. Shortly after birth a PAK is linked to its spine and programmed with all necessary knowledge to live and fight. Then the newborn smeet is sent to the control brains where they will judge its status based on its DNA, errors in its PAK, and height.

Depending on all of that its status would be: military unit, service drone, or defective. It also said that most defectives would be deactivated. Then as I continued to read the documents, I found something even worse. After seeing what one Irken who disagreed was capable of they were going to assemble every Irken in existence and wipe them out.

They needed to start over. They needed to set new laws that most of us now would object to so they thought why not just get rid of all that had the potential to do even more damage that I would ever do in my lifetime. So to prevent a revolution they set a date and time to wipe out all Irkens that were not designed by the control brains. Just before this they would take strands of DNA from each of us. The documents continued but I refused to read on. For now

I wanted to vomit. This was just horrifying. I called 617 and ordered him to bring in the ship. I spent most of that night trying to explain this all to 617, the mercenaries and the patients. And there was even video approval by the tallest themselves in the data box proving it was true. Everyone was just shocked. Some of the patients even panicked. I assured them that I would protect them from this and most of them calmed down. The patients that had fully recovered even agreed to fight for me

As time went by more patients agreed to join and fight for my cause I finally had an army.

A.N.

So now you all know the shocking conspiracy.


	6. Chapter 6: The Redemption

**Chapter 6: The Redemption**

**Looks like this is the end :( Or is it! btw huge twist ahead**

**Orbit of Irken Moon**

**498 years before Operation Impending Doom**

2 years went by. My army grew. We were so close. We accomplished so much. But it just wasn't enough. I had a feeling they were tracking us so I brought a team and went to the control brain network. While my team covered me I hacked into the control brains DNA mainframe.

This was my plan B. I knew that once they caught on to us, I would be the main target. So I set my DNA to be cloned. I hacked the systems preventing anyone from tampering with my DNA. It was to be activated at a completely random date and time.

Once everything was set me, and my team got onboard the ship. One thing I didn't know was that they were currently powering up a powerful new ion cannon. They readied it and targeted our life support,

and fired.

**PRESENT TIME PLANET EARTH**

Zim POV

I examined the strange box carefully. I honestly had no idea why 500 year old Irken technology had arrived on Earth that day. I eventually found a way to open it. What I found was . . . horrible. I learned all about the control brains. I never actually knew how or why they were in control but as far as I knew they had always been.

I read the documents along with the videos that helped to explain our lost culture. The Irken in these recordings looked a lot like myself, but with a few scars. Eventually I had to ask "COMPUTER! Check all Irken records for data on an Irken that looks like this." I said holding up the data box.

"MATCH FOUND." The computer said moments later. "THE IRKEN SHOWN IN SHOWN IN THE RECORDINGS IS: IRKEN MILITARY UNIT 387. " Computer, I have never heard of an individual unit! BE MORE SPECIFIC COMPUTER!" I yelled at the computer as I usually did. "UGH. IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME FINISH YOU WOULD HEAR. NEVER MIND. IRKEN MILITARY UNIT 387 GOES BY THE NAME OF. . . WAIT A MINUTE. . . ZIM YOU ARE UNIT 387.

Suddenly I was extremely confused. "Computer, this is 500 YEARS OLD! DO I NEED TO CHECK YOUR SYSTEMS?" I said, already furious at my computer. "SIR ALL MY SYSTEMS ARE WORKING PERFECTLY. IRKEN MILITARY UNIT 387 NAME AND DNA ARE ZIM. IN CONCLUSION YOU ARE, OR WERE UNIT 387. RECORDS OF HIS DEATH ARE PRESENT."

"What?" I was now even more confused. "Well that's not the problem now. The tallest better have an explanation for all this." I said with growing rage. I went down into the deepest levels of my base and contacted Tallest Red and Purple.

**Onboard The Massive**

**Unknown Location**

**Narrative POV**

"Purple something is just not right." Said Tallest Red. "Okay, what could possibly be wrong? I mean jeez we only have well everything." Said Tallest Purple. "I don't know it's just. . . it feels like something terrible is going to happen. And soon."

"Red nothing's going to happen. Maybe you need more snacks. I mean you really do look hungry." Purple said trying to solve Red's problem. "No. But can't hurt to try!" said Red trying to forget whatever was wrong.

But just as The Tallest were about to stuff their faces in various snacks "Hey we got a transmission." Purple said in his usual tone.

**Zim POV **

"My Tallest!" I said for the first time in an angry tone towards the Tallest. "Oh what now Zim." Tallest Red said in his usual sarcastic tone. "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" I yelled at them for the first time ever.

I went over the data I recovered to them and even showed them the recordings from Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork." With that Tallest Red only had two words to say. "Oh No!" Then he cut the transmission.

Now I knew something was wrong.

And I had to stop it

**A.N.**

**This chapter was mainly to wrap up the story and sample the sequel. Enjoy everyone :) **


End file.
